Prayer
Prayer Prayer is a skill which heavily compliments combat because it allows players to boost their abilities. Prayer is able to increase your accuracy, strength or defence through various prayers, and has two separate books; Regular and Ancient Curses. Regular Prayer Regular Prayers are the default when it comes to Prayer. These Prayers do not have any requirement other than their respective Prayer levels, meaning that there are no quest requirements to use such prayers. Regular Prayers offer many different prayers, such as the ability to protect an extra item upon death, increased Ranged, Magic, Defence, Attack and Strength levels and protection prayers which negate most damage of a their corresponding type, Melee, Magic and Ranged. Curses Curses is a Prayer book which, unlike the regular Prayer book, has higher-level prayers which offer a larger variety of bonuses. Curses also require a Defence level of at least 30 to use, meaning that most pures aren't able to use them. Curses also has a Prayer to protect an extra item upon death, protection prayers and an ability "Berserker" Prayer, which keeps boosted stats elevated for 15% longer. Efficency Before we get into training, let's look at the best methods of doing this. Prayer is very simple to do, but if you want to maximize EXP P/H there's other things which are invovled rather than just using the bones on the gilded altar or burying them. To make this more simple, i'm going to provide the information in bullet points: *Brawling gloves(prayer) can be used to double EXP earnt from training prayer. Brawling gloves can be obtained from the Zombie SWAT mini-game for 150,000 points. They do not degrade to dust. Completing 30 waves in Zombie SWAT is also a completionist cape requirement, so this can be a thing you can grab along the way and a very good perk onto getting. '''Remember however, you can also use the 150,000 points on other brawlers* and is not recommended to use the points on prayer unless you are going for 120 in the skill unless you are not going for Max/Comp.''' *You can obtain Double EXP from DoubleEXP weekends which will double the experience recieved. You can also stack the double exp with others which are mentioned below. *It is possible to also stack the double experience from the weekends with Double EXP from the Wise Old Man. To recieve double exp from the Wise Old Man simply vote if you haven't already, and get the required points to get double exp for the duration of time. 3 Voting points are required for 20 minutes of Double EXP, and 10 Voting points are required for 2 hours of Double EXP. *You can also donate for an extra stack of Double EXP which is x16 more EXP. You can stack up to x64 EXP which will immensely reduce the training time in order to get the aimed level! Training Prayer is leveled by either burying bones, or by offering bones to a Gilded Altar. Offering bones to a Gilded Altar gives a much larger amount of experience than simply burying bones. Gilded Altars can only be found inside players home, and require 75 Construction to create. Different bones give different amounts of experience, and most are unique drops to a certain monster. Extra